Tori Vega
'Victoria "Tori" Vega '(Victoria Justice) is the 16-year old, main protagonist of Nick's hit show Victorious. Tori Vega experiences the biggest change of her life when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts, where she's able to practice her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends as well as enemies. Though she is still sometimes out of her element, she is quickly learning how things work at Hollywood Arts. Tori is kind, sweet, deep, serious, funny, and a little neurotic. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, and they return the favor. 339ru2w.jpg|Tori doing her usual activity, singing. Bori241241242141412.jpg|Tori and Beck in their younger years. Freakthefreakouttori.jpg|Tori singing 'Freak the Freak Out.' Jori2.jpg|Tori and her current frenemie, Jade West. Rori1.png|Tori and Robbie as members of the ping pong team. Sikowitz with Cat & Tori in Leotards.JPG|Cat asks for Tori's help. TandreBigShowcase.jpg|Tori and Andre, or Victoria and Leon. Tori0999.jpg|One of many pictures of Tori. Toripullcat.jpg|Tori drags Cat into the janitor's closet. Torivegaseason1.jpg|Tori poses in a photo. LargeTTZ.jpg|Tori, as shown with her monster look. Dfggg.png|Tori and Andre. Large232.png|A picture of Tori that was posted on TheSlap. Largedfdsfsdfds.jpg|Tori and Andre. (again) ----1.jpg|Tori's first acting lesson. 120px-Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg|Tori and Beck do an improv scene. Bori.png|A collage of Tori and Beck. Crampedbutcute.jpg|Tori and her beloved sister, Trina. Fall.jpg|The picture that represents a Tori/Beck duet. Hahd.jpg|Tori and Jade, about to trash Festus's car. Hahd3.jpg|Tori and Jade after trashing Festus's car. Ian.jpg|Tori and her science partner, Ian. (in chair) ImagesCA16PNOH.jpg|Tori during You're The Reason. ImagesCA2A9V9B.jpg|Tori performs 'Make It Shine' with backup dancers. ImagesCA2JLYLA.jpg|Tori and Perez Hilton. ImagesCA2Q9S3G.jpg|Tori asks Robbie for help on her first day at HA. ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg|Tori desperately needs Andre's assistance. ImagesCA5RX7B6.jpg|Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt. ImagesCA5XWK9G.jpg|Tori on the plane. ImagesCADVDEI5.jpg|Tori tells Trina to 'drink the garbage coffee.' ImagesCAGV842Q.jpg|Cat confronts Tori. ImagesCAJJN8UR.jpg|Tori is told she 'still looks hideous.' ImagesCAO817BU.jpg|A preview for 'Cat's New Boyfriend.' ImagesCAX7OJGM.jpg Jadetori.jpg Justice-victorious-ping-pong.jpg Kdk.jpg Large345.jpg ----1.jpg 120px-Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg 339ru2w.jpg 90px-Badge-32-5.png Bori.png Bori241241242141412.jpg Crampedbutcute.jpg Dfggg.png Fall.jpg Freakthefreakouttori.jpg Hahd.jpg Hahd3.jpg ImagesCA16PNOH.jpg ImagesCA2A9V9B.jpg ImagesCA2JLYLA.jpg ImagesCA2Q9S3G.jpg ImagesCA3TTJCN.jpg ImagesCA5RX7B6.jpg ImagesCA5XWK9G.jpg ImagesCAC89R55.jpg ImagesCAD23E4Y.jpg ImagesCADVDEI5.jpg ImagesCAGV842Q.jpg ImagesCAJJN8UR.jpg ImagesCAO817BU.jpg ImagesCAX7OJGM.jpg Jadetori.jpg Jori2.jpg Justice-victorious-ping-pong.jpg Kdk.jpg Large232.png 1 edit.PNG 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg Abs.jpg Antibade.jpg Bade7.jpg tumblr_layxr14d9n1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_layxruf2Pj1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_layxtnHXlk1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_layxwzh4wu1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_layxy1Heo71qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_layxz9GxEL1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_layy0eBCu71qbb7qqo1_500.jpg tumblr_layy15694u1qbb7qqo1_500.jpg Characteristics *She is half Latina from her father's side. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *Tori has a sticker on her fridge that says 'iCarly.com which shows she might be a fan of the webshow'. *It is said in the Pilot that Tori has never had one cavity. *Her screen name is ToriVega. *She has kissed both Cat and Jade's boyfriends (Beck in the Pilot; Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend). *Tori has been hit twice so far in the series, Trina in Jade Dumps Beck, and Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend. *Tori got into Hollywood Arts by singing Make It Shine. *She first met Andre at her house when Trina invited him to practice for their performance for the Big Showcase. *In The Wood, Tori Jade know how to sing "Forever Baby" in Spanish. *Tori is a brunette, with brown eyes. *Victoria Justice's character Lola Martinez on Zoey 101 also had a knack for acting. *Before the series was greenlit for filming, the character was known as "Alex Mitchell." *An interesting note is that before Victoria Justice was cast, the gender of "Alex Mitchell" was a bit ambiguous; even boys auditioned for the role. *One of the Tori's costumes is owned by Carly Shay from iCarly. Relationships with Other Characters Trina Vega Trina Vega is Tori Vega's sister. Apparently, Trina is the reason that Tori got into Hollywood Arts. (Trina took something to make her sing better, and had an allergic reaction. So, Tori had to fill in for her.) Tori and Trina have an interesting relationship that has its ups and downs. They care for each other, but they don't like to express it. If they do, they quickly cover it up. For example, Trina encouraged Tori to go to Hollywood Arts and said she did great at the big showcase. Then, she quickly added "But I would have done AMAZING." They do get into typical sibling fights but have never got into a MAJOR one. Therefore, Tori and Trina care about each other but can get into it very easily! (See: Torina) Andre Harris André is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and André became instant best friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show and he begins spending a lot of time at her house, helping Trina. André is probably one of the main reasons that Tori came to Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, André was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written every song she has sang since Make It Shine. Some people think these two should be in a romantic relationship. (See: Tandré) Jade West Jade and Tori are currently 'frienemies'. Tori and Jade did not get off on the right foot when they first met, and at times seem to have a rivalry going (for parts in plays for example). The first time they met, Jade instantly hated Tori because she thought Tori was flirting with her boyfriend, Beck, when really Tori had spilled coffee on him and was only trying to dry it off. As revenge, Jade poured coffee all over Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv class. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by kissing Beck during their alphabet acting practice. As of episode 3 however, they apparently begin to develop a tentative friendship. In Stage Fighting, Jade makes everyone believe Tori hit her on purpose. Although Tori found out Jade was faking, she didn't report her. Since then, they've become relatively friendly. Jade enlists in Tori's help her get back with Beck, even though her efforts fail. Jade also seeks Tori's help in Freak the Freak Out. When Jade is not allowed to put on her play at school in Wok Star, Tori helps her find a place to produce her play. In The Wood, Tori and Jade mistakenly smash Festus's car when they were supposed to smash a junk car. (See: Jori) Beck Oliver Beck and Tori are good friends. They kissed in the pilot episode during an improv scene in class. Despite the kiss she respects Jade and Beck's relationship. Tori was so happy after she kissed Beck and said she "loved" the school. It is difficult to say whether she was happier about the actual kiss or because she got revenge on Jade. In Beck's Big Break she was extremely upset when she accidentally got Beck fired from a movie set and went to many means as to sneak onto the movie set to apologize and beg them to take Beck back. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine Cat is one of Tori's best friends. Although Tori sometimes is mad at her confusion, they always somehow have a friendship. In the episode Cat's New Boyfriend, Tori becomes jealous that Cat is dating her ex-boyfriend and Cat later finds them kissing, causing Cat to cry and leave. Tori immediately feels terrible, and keeps trying to contact Cat to apologize, but Cat ignores her. Tori finally forces Cat to talk to her in school, and Tori then gets to apologize. After the two talk for a while, Cat forgives Tori, and their friendship returns to normal. Tori says she loves Cat and refers to her as the 'sweetest thing ever' in Cat's New Boyfriend. (See: Cori) Robbie Shapiro Tori met Robbie (and his dummy Rex) when asking for directions on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw him as a friend. In "''Robarazzi"'' Tori (for the first time) got angry at Robbie for a very long time for making up the Robarazzi Blog and humiliating other students with their private business, including her. In Rex Dies she accidentally sucks his puppet into a machine she was operating "Killing" Rex. In the Hospital she stays with Robbie as they watch Rex "die". She then feels sorry for him and turns the heart monitor back on, reviving Rex. (See: Rori) Erwin Sikowitz Tori initially met Sikowitz outside the Hollywood Arts campus on her first day, and thinking that he was homeless, gave him two dollars. On her first few days, he didn't show her any special treatment because she was new to improv which didn't seem to bother Tori at all. Since then, she has developed a friendship with him just like the rest of the group has. Although he is a bit odd and eccentric, they accept his weirdness and trust him. Tori and her friends showed how much they like Sikowitz because they cheered wildly when he sang at the Karaoke Dokie. Photo Gallery Click here to view Tori's Gallery! Vega, Tori Vega, Tori Vega, Tori Vega, Tori Category:1994 births Teens Category:Images of Tori Vega